Are You Worth It?
by Temari411
Summary: COMPLETE! Some guy comes out of know where wanting Sakura to be his new bride. What will happen in this life or death, love or lost moment. Is this all real? What's with the mission? Will Sasuke return or leave forever? Read to find out! R&R!
1. Are you worth it?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I got the Atkatsuki members name from the manga Tsubasa. The character is nothing like in the book though. He's very OOC. (Out of Character)_**

_Hey everyone. I gust came up with this oneshot during a boring class. If I hadn't I swear I would have fallen asleep. My friend Alex helped me make this oneshot what it is. Is Atkatsuki spelled right? I wouldn't know. Sakura is 17, Sasuke and Naruto are 18, and no one really cares about Kakashi. Hope you like it! READ & REVIEW!_

Are You Worth It?

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were coming back from a B rank mission, and a certain Uchiha was thinking about a certain pink haired girl. He was trying to figure out his feelings for the girl when he felt a different chakra signature. Then a bush started to rustle. "Someone's there!" screamed Naruto in his usual loud voice. "Shut up, idiot," Sasuke said. Naruto glared at Sasuke, but said no more. What a miracle it was too. "Who's there?" asked Sakura. All of the sudden someone jumped out of the bushes. "I guess there's no reason for me to hide since you know I'm here," Said the strange ninja. "You're a member of Atkatsuki," Kakashi stated. "No duh. It was so hard to tell considering my jacket. Oh, and Sasuke, your brother, Itachi, says you're worthless," Said the Atkatsuki member.

Sasuke was about to go kill the ninja when he heard Kakashi say something to him. "Sasuke, keep your temper down. We can't have you charging at the guy before knowing what he wants, or his strength," Kakashi said. "I know that," Sasuke said in a low and threatening tone, "What is your name!" "Fai D. Flowright," he replied, "but you can just call me Fai." "What is your purpose here?" Kakashi questioned. "I'm here for that sexy girl over there," Fai said while pointing at Sakura, "I need to have a wife and she seems fit for the job of having sex to make children. She's got a pretty well developed body, and she's not that strong so I can easily take her." Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura as soon as Fai said that.

"You're not taking Sakura. Go back to where you came from. Oh, and tell my brother I said prepare to die," Sasuke said while glaring daggers at the, apparently wishing to die, Atkatsuki member. "Sorry to burst your bubble," said Fai, "but I don't give up on a girl that easily." Sasuke got in a fighting position, and waited for Fai to approach the little group. "Oh, I'm so scared, your so intimidating," Fai said jokingly. "If you're so confident than why don't you prove that you're stronger than you look, baka?" Sasuke said.

Fai took out his hidden sword and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke did a few hand signs and yelled, "Fireball Jutsu!" Fai easily avoided the attack and continued charging at Sasuke. Sasuke took out a few shuriken and kunai's, shooting them at the quickly approaching Fai. Fai dodged the shuriken, but he got hit by one of the kunai's in his shoulder. Fai went around Sasuke all together and Sasuke noticed who his real target was the whole time. 'Sakura.' He thought. Fai was about to grab Sakura when a huge pain went through his side. Sasuke had caught up with Fai and pushed a kunai into Fai's side. "Aaaahhhh!" screamed Fai out of sheer pain. "Sakura get away now!" yelled Sasuke. "No!" Sakura yelled back, "I can't leave you! Why are you doing this for me?" "Sakura…you need to get away ok," Sasuke said. "Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, "You have to get away, or Sasuke's fight will be in vain. Naruto lets take Sakura and get out of here." "But what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "He can handle this guy. Besides, lets get Sakura to the safety of Konoha first and come back to help," Kakashi said. With that, the three ninja where off toward Konoha.

'Thank goodness. Sakura will be ok now.' thought Sasuke. If only he new what was going to come next. "Dammit get back here!" Fai yelled about to chase after when a certain blue haired boy jumped in front of him. "You're not going anywhere," Sasuke said, "You're my opponent." "You just want to die don't you? Very well then, prepare to die. Their battle was long and intense. Sasuke had used the chidori once and was very exhausted. Fai was doing very well except the hole in his arm from the chidori. Fai had managed to get away from the attack with a minor injury. All of the sudden Sasuke collapsed unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

"You weren't worth the effort." Fai stated. He darted off after the three ninja that had left a bit earlier. He easily caught up with the three. Appearing right in front of them he said, "I told you I wouldn't give up that easily. So who's my next opponent?" "What happened to Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Don't know, don't care," Fai replied. "You monster," Naruto hissed, "I'm your next opp…" "I'm your next opponent," Kakashi interrupted. "But Kakas…" Naruto said but got cut off by Kakashi again. "Take Sakura to Konoha, and hurry!" Naruto nodded his head and they were off for Konoha.

"That was your last mistake old man," Fai said. "You'll regret that," Kakashi hissed. They fought their battle for a few hours, but in the end Fai had another victory. "You leaf ninja are so weak," Fai stated as Kakashi fell unconscious. "That must mean that the last loud ninja will be a piece of cake," He said as he jumped off after the two remaining ninja. One to be his future wife.

He caught up with the two in know time. "That was so fast," Sakura stated, "He must be extremely strong." "You're dead!" screamed Naruto as he charged at Fai. He stuck his kunai into Fai's stomach only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. "What the…" Naruto said but was cut off by something hitting the back of his neck. Naruto fell unconscious from the blow. "That was pathetic. Now my little cherry…" Fai stopped noticing that Sakura had made a break for it. Sakura was jumping from tree to tree as fast as she could, desperately trying to get to Konoha. All of the sudden she heard, "You won't go far my little cherry blossom." A chill went down her spine at the voice. 'I'm screwed,' thought Sakura.

The next thing she new, in the blink of an eye, she was tied up on the ground with Fai on top of her. "Sasuke! Kakashi! Naruto! Anyone help!" Sakura screamed. "No one's going to save you now sexy! You will be my wife!" He yelled. Sakura was scared out of her mind. What was he going to do to her? The next thing she knew her shorts were flying in another direction. 'Oh….no….' She thought. He rubbed her inner part of her leg. Then he slipped his hand down her panties and touched her private spot. "Stop! Please stop it!" Sakura screamed.

She was wearing a button down shirt. He started to unbutton the buttons, three left…, he put his left hand on her bare stomach while untying the shirt with his right hand. Two left…, and then something flew over his head. Fai stood up and looked around. Sakura and Fai heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping. "Who's there?" asked Fai. The next thing Sakura new, blood was flying everywhere. "What the..?" she mumbled but stopped when she realized what happened. Sasuke had used chidori, and he hit Fai right in the heart. Actually he went right through his heart and chest. "I told you," Sasuke said, "I'm your opponent."

Fai coughed out a huge amount of blood and died almost immediately. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and untied her. He knelt right next to her. "Sakura…are you ok?" Sasuke said. A slight blush evident on his face from Sakura's clothes. Man he wanted her so bad. His manhood started to grow at the thought of Sakura. "Yes Sasuke," Sakura replied with a deep blush on her face from noticing Sasuke looking at her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep him away from you very well," Sasuke apologized. Their faces were so close now. "No Sasuke," Sakura said, "you did a great gob." Sakura closed the gap between their faces after her last word.

They kissed passionately for a long time, only breathing threw their noses. Sasuke unbuttoned her last buttons. She quickly dispatched of his shirt and shorts. Sakura was left in only her bra and underwear. Sasuke had only his boxers covering him now. "Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked. "Yes," Sakura replied, "I love you Sasuke." He smiled at her warmly and hugged her. They were put into another passionate kiss.

The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded. Sasuke laid a trail of kisses down her body to her boobs. "Sasuke," Sakura moaned loudly. He sucked on one for a while as he massaged the other with his free hand on that side. He swapped after a while, and continued the same treatment. He got a lot of moans out of Sakura with this. He moved down and opened her legs. Sakura was blushing like crazy. He put his tongue into her private area and licked for a while. "Uuuhhh, Ssaassukee, Uuuhhh!" Sakura moaned loudly. Sasuke moved above her and startled her legs. "Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked again. "Yes Sasuke," Sakura replied, "I trust you more than anything." Sasuke started to move down when………

Sasuke woke up in his room in Orochimaru's hideout. He got up and noticed that a scroll was on the table. 'Another mission to kill someone,' thought Sasuke, 'Sakura…the one who cared for me, loved me, the one who I left,' Sasuke looked at the now open scroll and his face turned into a mad expression, 'Sakura…………the girl I have a mission……….a mission………….a mission to kill.

Hope ya'll like it! Gust came to me out of no where! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. What in the world?

_Hey all. I might not update very often but I will defiantly get this thing done. There's just so much for me to be doing plus my other story. So everyone be patient, I will update! Thanx to all my reviewers and please R&R!_

**.:Chapter 2 What in the world:.**

Sasuke was walking toward the one place he thought, and hoped, that he would never see again. The place where he grew up. The place with those people that so called cared for him. He knew Sakura was Tsunade's pupil, and he also knew everyone would hunt him down and try to kill him when they figured out that he was the one who killed her. He didn't want to see these people. He especially didn't want to see her, his old teammate, the one that could melt his heart in an instant.

'I wonder what would happen if I was caught? I probably would have to kill that person. I hope it is not anyone that I know,' Sasuke thought. He kept walking until he was on a hill.

'I'm going to stay here and wait until dark,' he thought, 'it would be stupid to go in their now. I guess that's the kind of thing Naruto would do…' All of the sudden Sasuke drifted into a flashback.

"_Come on you guys! I want to get there right now. I will kick all of their asses so hard that they'll be in a coma for weeks! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto! You have to be quiet!" Sakura yelled. "We could get caught by the enemy…" All of the sudden Sakura was dragged backward into a bush along with Naruto. She felt someone's lips on hers. They were Sasuke's, and at the very second she realized this he took his head away from hers. She noticed that He was looking out of the bushes and that Naruto was tied up and gagged beside him. She looked to where Sasuke was looking and saw two enemy ninja jumping off into the trees. "Sasuke…" Sakura said but was cut off by Sasuke. "Don't think anything of that kiss. I just did that so you would stop yelling and we wouldn't get caught. I also had to shut up Naruto some way." He said as he looked over at his pissed off teammate._

Sasuke blushed as he remembered how soft and luscious her lips felt. He wished that that could have been a real kiss but fait seemed to have been different than what he wanted. I mean he was working for Orochimaru.

'I can't believe it's going to end this way. I've become much stronger, but now I can't even find my brother. I have less than a year until Orochimaru tries to use my body for his own. I don't know what I'm going to do," Sasuke was think when he felt another presence coming his way.

'SHIT!' he thought as he jumped into the nearest tree. 'Crap,' he thought as he realized what kind of tree he had just jumped into. It was a cherry blossom tree in bloom, and he thought, 'Sakura,' as he looked down to see who was coming. He froze completely noticing who it was.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said, "When are we going to meet Kakashi today? He said to meet him at the bridge after our mission, but I didn't catch the time." "He said he'll meet us there when we get back…I think." Naruto said and Sakura sighed.

"You should have known he wouldn't know Sakura," Stated Shikamaru who had surprisingly gone on the same mission with them. "Yeah I guess you're right Shikamaru. He wouldn't know anything," Sakura said. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Naruto yelled in his famous loud voice that everyone hated. Well everyone hated it except for Hinata, who was in love with him and he still didn't know it.

Sakura was now 16, and a very skilled medic ninja. She had truly blossomed, as her name's meaning does, into a beautiful young woman. Sasuke was now 17, and we all know what he's doing. Naruto was 16, and was still the same old 'number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja. Naruto had matured over the years, and he was a great ninja, but that still doesn't mean he doesn't have that old trait of his at times.

Sasuke couldn't get him mind off Sakura. He was sitting in the Sakura tree gazing down at her. (_Quite ironic no?_) She was still waiting for him, which meant she was still a virgin…..but would that last for long? Sasuke was so busy watching her that he had failed to notice that Shikamaru had noticed him, and he now couldn't move.

He sent a glare at Shikamaru when he heard something. "Shikamaru, why did you stop? We have to hurry back or we'll be la…" Sakura was cut of by seeing Sasuke in the tree. "Sa…….Sasu………….Sasuke……" She managed to mumble before fainting on the ground. (_I guess something's never change. sweat drop OK back to the story._) Sasuke watched as Sakura fainted, and fell onto the ground. "Same old Sakura," he said as he watched Naruto run to her side to see if she was ok. "Why are you here you bastard," Naruto hissed glaring at Sasuke. "Why do you think?" He said looking at Sakura.

Naruto stepped in front of her and said, "Over my dead body. You're not going to lay one finger on her." "I'll take you up on that dare," Sasuke replied in an evil tone. "You can't even move right now so how are you going to kill him?" Shikamaru replied reminding Sasuke of his shadow. "So, you haven't realized it yet?" Sasuke snickered. Sasuke move his arm which made Shikamaru's arm move.

"But how could this have happened. I'm the one who should be able to control you, not the other way around," Shikamaru said with a shaken up voice. "Yea I know that," Sasuke replied, "but that's why I learned how to use your own jutsu against you."

Sasuke took out a kunai, jumped to the side, and held it out in front of his own neck. This in turn made Shikamaru do the same thing, except one minor detail. Shikamaru was behind Naruto and his kunai was touching Naruto's neck. 'Shit….what am I going to do now? Sure I always plan ahead, but this was even unexpected for me.'

In that moment Sasuke stopped time for a brief moment, which allowed him enough time to get away with Sakura. He kept running until he knew he was far away from the village. Then he laid the still unconscious Sakura on the ground and gazed at her perfect form.

He placed his hand on her cheek and gently, so not to wake her, rubbed her cheek. He put his other hand on her stomach for that moment. A second later both of his hands were up her shirt messaging and cupping her soft boobs. 'She has such soft skin,' Sasuke thought as eh continued what he was doing. He stopped after a while and tied her up tight so she wouldn't move. This was just in case she woke up. He lowered his head until it was in front of hers, and at this same time one of his hands, the right one, had slipped down her pants. He french kissed her, and at the same time pushed one finger into her womanhood.

Sakura felt a sensation flow threw her, which made her open her eyes. Her eyes opened even wider when she realized what predicament she was in. 'O my lord…' she thought horrified by this.

Sasuke put another finger into her at that moment making her snap back into reality. She couldn't help but moan his name again and again. She was in total bliss from the french kissing and the fingers in her private area that she failed to notice that he had stopped. Sasuke took out a kunai and put it to her neck. 'Time to finish the job,' Sasuke thought.

_Hey ya'll! That's the end for now. I will update as soon as I can but as I said it might take me some time. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Decision

_Wow! I finally got the time for another chapter! Here is chapter 3! Time to find out if Sasuke is going to finish this. I'm even wondering if he's going to let her live, and I'm the writer. I would like to tell everyone now that _Sakura Haruno 123456 _is one of my best friends. So those of you who read her review that she's not just a person who's mad at me. She's a person who's mad at me and is one of my closest friends. Actually the main reason that I wrote this in the beginning was to annoy her. Hehe. I guess it seems to be working. Well anyway, hope ya'll like this chapter! I can't wait to see where my mind takes me either! R&R!_

**.:Chapter 3 Decision:.**

Sasuke was walking back with a non breathing Sakura hung over his shoulder.

He was told by Orochimaru that when he killed her, to bring her back to prove that he did.

**--Flashback—**

Sasuke walked out of his room, mission scroll in hand. As he walked down the long dark hallway he saw a figure leaning against the wall. He continued to walk toward it until he saw who it was. "Kabuto."

"Hehe. Glad your eyes are still sharp after having such a dark room. I guess we can thank the Sharingan," Kabuto joked. "What do you want baka," Sasuke said with a very angry tone.

"Geez, you need to lighten up," Kabuto defended, "I was just sent to tell you to meat with Orochimaru before you leave for you next mission." "Hn," Was the only sound that Sasuke made before heading for Orochimaru's chambers. "Have fun," Was all Kabuto said before vanishing.

Sasuke knocked on the door and walked in. He saw Orochimaru at his desk waiting patiently for Sasuke to stand in front of him.

"What is it this time," Sasuke said trying to hide his anger in his voice. Luckily he was used to showing no emotion and succeeded in his goal.

"I take it you have read your next assignment," Orochimaru said while looking at the scroll in Sasuke's hand and back. All Sasuke did was barely nod.

"Good," Orochimaru said, "I want to add something to it." "And what may that be?" Sasuke asked blandly. "It's only one thing," Orochimaru replied, "I want you to bring her dead body back so I can make sure she's dead."

Sasuke only nodded and left.

**--End Flashback—**

Sasuke snorted in disgust. This was pretty low, although not surprising.

With that last gesture, Sasuke sent chakra into his feet and was off in an instant.

When he got to the hideout he went strait to Orochimaru.

He walked into the room and look at the chair to see Orochimaru.

"Excellent Sasuke! Now let me make sure she's fully dead," Orochimaru commanded.

Sasuke handed Sakura's lifeless body over to Orochimaru. Orochimaru checked all of the points that would be working if she was alive.

He checked her breath, her heart, and so on.

After a few minutes of checking Orochimaru said, "Great job Sasuke. One last thing, then I don't have to bother you for a while."

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked. He was beginning to lose his temper with the lunatic snake man.

"You have to leave her body at the gates of Konoha," Orochimaru hissed in an evil manner.

Sasuke just glared at the snake while picking up Sakura and leaving in a whirlwind of leaves.

As soon as Sasuke was out of the area he sighed in relief.

'The stupid old snake's lost his edge,' thought Sasuke. He looked over at Sakura and his eyes softened.

He had made a gutsy gamble, but it worked in the end. With that last thought he sped off to Konoha.

**--In the Hokage's office—**

"What do you mean Sakura was taken!" yelled a very angry Tsunade, "You couldn't even protect ONE person! Especially my student!"

Naruto and Shikamaru had their heads down in shame.

"I can't believe this! Who was so powerful that he could take Sakura from you so easily?!" Tsunade questioned in her loud voice.

"It was Sasuke," Naruto said in a low and defeated tone.

"No fuckin way!" Tsunade yelled. Her voice echoed for a long dis

People who were walking past on the street heard the yelling and paused a minute before continuing on there way.

**--Back with Sasuke—**

He flinched when he herd Tsunades shrill and loud scream.

Sasuke landed at the entrance gate of Konoha.

He set down Sakura, put his hand behind her neck, and pulled out two small needles.

"Good thing I remembered how Haku did that trick," Sasuke said to himself while smirking.

The girl below him started to stir. He bent down and kissed her passionately.

Sakura woke up with a start, noticing that she was at the gates to Konoha.

_Well there it is folks! Hope you liked it! I personally am proud of this chapter! REVIEW!_


	4. True Love is True Power

_Hey ya'll. This is the last chapter I think. We'll just have to read and find out. PLEASE R&R!!!! LAST CHAPTER!! REVIEW!!!!_

**.:True LoveTrue Power:.**

Sasuke was leaping from tree to tree toward Orochimaru's hideout. All he could think about was the little pink haired ex teammate he had once worked beside.

He kept telling himself that they couldn't be together, and with the way he was living, they couldn't. There is know was she would be safe here, with him.

It pained him to think that way. He wanted to be with her so bad, but fate chose him a different path when his brother killed his whole clan. Sasuke still wanted his revenge for it.

Sasuke was still missing the one thing he needed, true hate for his brother. Then Sasuke remembered the time all those years ago when Naruto saved Sakura from Gaara, and he wasn't strong enough to do it.

His heart started to ache from this, but he banished the pain and chose to forget about them. He needed to forget all of them to complete his goal, or so he believed.

The truth of everything was though, you're only truly powerful when you have someone that you wish to protect so much, that your are willing to die for that very person to live.

Sasuke didn't know this though, and he paid all the prices for it in his own way without even noticing that he did. What a fool he had grown up to be.

He kept on jumping through the trees until he smelt a faint odor. It was like burning wood and a burning corpse. He quickly sped towards the hideout and gawked for a minute at what he saw.

It was Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sakura standing in front of Orochimaru's hideout. 'They had to bring Sakura…' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke sensed that everyone in the building was now dead, even Orochimaru, There was a big dead snake laid over the whole hideout, and it and the hideout were both on fire.

'How did they do this alone?' Sasuke thought, 'There power has to have grown to an more powerful level than before to be able to do this.

He knew that they were there to bring him back like all those other times, but he still couldn't go. He couldn't go without killing his brother first.

"Sasuke you're coming back with us now. Orochimaru's dead and can't manipulate you again," Naruto said. He stared at Sasuke with those bright blue eyes he always had, just now something was different, more mature.

"I still can't go back baka," Sasuke said. He noted the pained expression on Sakura's face and continued, "I still have to kill my brother, and I might not live through that."

"Sasuke you're the baka here if you think you can pull something like that off alone with no one to rely on but yourself. Love is the only true strength in this world," Kakashi snapped at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke snickered at this then Shikamaru calmly retorted to the snicker, "Listen to the old man. It's the truest thing he'll ever say." 'Hay,' thought Kakashi.

'That's to true,' thought Sakura while momentarily back flashing to the past. "I can't. I still can't come back," Sasuke said while shaking his head looking down.

Sasuke sped into the woods in the opposite direction of Konoha. He wasn't going back, he couldn't yet.

Sakura looked at the others and said, "You've all done what you could, now it's my turn. I won't let him leave with no where else to go. I'll have him in Konoha by sundown."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Shikamaru said bluntly. Naruto and Kakashi glared at the boy who stepped back a bit at that second.

"You can do it Sakura," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "We believe in you." With that Sakura nodded and was off. She needed to catch up with Sasuke now.

Surprisingly Sakura was able to ketch up with Sasuke. They were now standing in a clearing staring at each other waiting for the other to say something.

Sakura breathed a long sigh and began to speak, "Sasuke…you know I still love you. It's been so long and my feelings are the same. Please come back, I need you with me."

"Sakura…" he stared at her for a minute before continuing, "I've loved you for quite some time now, but…I just can't let my brother go."

"Is this how your parents would have wanted you to live, Sasuke!! Is this the way _you _want to live Sasuke! I know you wanted to rebuild your clan, but…"Sakura chocked on some of the tears that were falling freely from her face.

"But…but you want to go out and do something by yourself! What is it with you and being alone! I know you don't like it! Then why force it on yourself!" she yelled.

"Because I _have_ too!!" Sasuke yelled at her, "I have to avenge my parents death before anything else!!

Sakura let out a little choked laugh and said, "So you want the Uchiha clan to die forever. You want to be miserable, and never live like you wanted too. You want everything to disappear forever…"

"What?" Sasuke said which cut her off. "You heard me Sasuke. Without anyone to protect out of love…there is no way you'll become truly powerful and win," Sakura said with so much pain in her eyes.

"I won't let you die without me doing something about it, even if I have to die for you to win. That just how much I love you Sasuke," She said while walking up to him.

She put her arms around his waist and whispered, "We can help you defeat your brother, that way no one has to die, and I can be with you till the end."

"Why?" he whispered back, "why do you guys still believe in me, still want to give me another chance, and want to help me in my goals?" "Why?" Sakura said.

"I'll tell you why. We're all your family now and we all want to help you, protect you, and we all love you like brothers and sisters…" Sakura replied.

"Everyone…except me," Sakura said as she nuzzled her head on his chest, "I don't think of you as a sibling, I think of you as the main important person to me, the one who I want to be with forever, live with forever."

"Sakura," he said as he rapped his arms around her waist. "Please stay with me. We can help you with your revenge," Sakura begged him one last time.

"I will stay on one condition," Sasuke said noting the hopeful look that had sprung into the pink haired girls eyes. "What is that?" Sakura said anxiously.

"That you'll help me rebuild my clan," Sasuke said with a loving look in his eye as he awaited her answer. "… I'd do anything for you Sasuke," she purred into his chest.

He was slipping off her shirt while passionately kissing her. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance into her deep caverns of her mouth.

He parted for a second to pull her shirt over her head and asked her what would probably be the most important question of her life, "Will you marry me?" She immediately said, "Yes!!"

There lips crashed together in another passionate kiss. They each savored the others taste in there mouth.

They tried to fight each other's tongue for dominance. Sasuke won in the end though. It was inevitable for Sakura to even try to beat him because he would always win.

She ripped his shirt off of him to make the clothes that were off even, almost. Sasuke slipped one hand down to her bra and unbuttoned it in the front, now it was even.

They were now lying down on the forest floor. Sasuke was on top straddling her hips. He was scanning her upper body making her blush a deep red. "You're to beautiful for words," He said to her kissing her again.

Sasuke slipped down to her breasts taking a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, occasionally he would lightly biting it and sucking on it. On the other nipple he was misgauging it with his left hand.

Sakura moaned a loud and sexy moan, or at least it was sexy to Sasuke. He had switched nipples and proceeded his pleasuring of the pink haired ninja. She was now really wet in her underwear.

Sasuke pulled off both of their bottoms leaving her in a thong and himself in his boxers. Sakura noticed his penis outlining in his boxers and then realized just how huge his sack was.

While he was up the both took off their last piece of clothing and threw it somewhere. At this moment Sakura had managed to get Sasuke on the bottom.

She bent down to his penis, took it in her hands, and started to give him a blow job. At this new feeling Sasuke started to grunt, trying to hide his moans of pleasure that she was giving him.

Sakura noticed this and decided to take a different approach. She started to rub his penis really fast, then suck on, and repeat again and again. "Sakura," Sasuke moaned loving what she was doing to him.

A few minutes later he had regained his position above her. "Time to show you what it feels like," Sasuke said before moving his face down to her opening and licking it.

He looked up at her reaction and smirked as she moaned his name and bucked her hips toward him. He then put both legs on each shoulder inserting his tongue into her opening.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Oh God…Sasuke…ahhh…" Sakura moaned.

He kept pushing his tongue in and out, in and out, and in and out. He was going at a wild and fast pace that was driving Sakura mad for more.

To her displeasure he stopped after about ten minutes. He moved up a little and inserted a finger into her opening. "Uhhh...ahhh…aaahhh…Sasuke…" Sakura moaned some more. She was in total bliss and loving it.

Sasuke smirked and inserted another finger and then another. He had her whimpering and begging him to go faster. Then all of the sudden Sakura reached down to stop his hand from doing its merciless ministrations.

He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face. "Sasuke you're driving me mad. I _need _you in me now," Sakura whimpered. He quickly complied.

Sasuke thrush himself into her, and Sakura screamed out in pain. He kissed her to try to stop her from screaming, and he stayed inside of her waiting for her to get used to him before continuing.

She bucked her hips up to tell him that she was ready. He started to thrust himself in and out of her. It was slow at first just in case she needed a little more time seeing as though she _was_ a virgin.

"Ohhh…faster….faster Sasuke faster…aahhh…" She whimpered.

He quickly complied with her command and went faster and faster. They were both reaching their peaks. He thrust one more time and held it as their juices poured into each other.

They both had their orgasms at the same time and were now panting heavly. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Sasuke said, "We better hurry to Konoha or they'll start to worry about you."

"They'll worry about you too, Sasuke," Sakura added as they got dressed quickly and started back to Konoha. Everything was as it should be at last.

**.:THE END:.**

_Hey ya'll! Hope you liked my story! That's the end! Please Review!!!! I NEED to hear what you thought about it. No flamers please though, except from Sakura Haruno 123456 because she's my close friend and I know she'll have something to yell at me about. She always does. Lol. Anyway REVIEW!!!!! _


End file.
